cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Mammoth tank (Red Alert 1)
Soviets Allies (Giant Ants missions only) |baseunit= |role=Heavy assault tank |useguns=* 120mm cannon (x2) * 6-Rack Missile Launcher (x2) |usearmor=Heavy |tier=3 |hp=600 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype=Heavy |trans= |cost=$1700 |time= |produced=War factory |req=Soviet Tech center |hotkey= |techlvl=7 |groundattack=40 (x2) (AP), 75 (x2) (HE) |airattack= 75 (x2) (HE) |cooldown=80 |landspeed=4 |range=*4.75 (ground) *5 (air) |sight=6 |ability= Self-repair to 50% health |structure=}} The Mammoth tank is a Soviet super heavy tank appearing in Red Alert 1. Background Acting on the orders of Joseph Stalin, Soviet engineers created the Mammoth Tank, the heaviest tank ever produced in that conflict, to counter the increasing threat of the Allies' latest tank. Mounting twin 120mm cannons complimented by two Mammoth Tusk missile pods and extremely heavy armour, it is truly the last word in conventional vehicle technology. The enormous chassis is supported by a pair of treads on each side. The turret is plugged into the hull with a relatively thin screw-like extension. There is no large turret well and the turret is a self-contained module with no crew transfer being possible between the turret and hull. The turret aiming and rotation mechanism is automated so much as it aim directly to its intended target swiftly. The vehicle is equipped to carry out limited battlefield repairs independently. In addition to being a threat to ground targets the tank's missiles could also engage aircraft. Variants The Mammoth chassis was used for an experimental Soviet super tank project by Doctor Demitri. The tanks were nearly unstoppable but when Doctor Demitri defected he accidentally caused the tanks to obliterate everything in their path, until the Allies managed to deactivate them. The Soviets also used the Mammoth Chassis for the Mutually-Assured Destruction Tank, or MAD tank, a unique seismic weapon. The Allies eventually destroyed the prototype tanks and scrapped the research. Aftermath Tiberian Universe After the defeat of Nod-inspired Stalin's crusade to conquer Europe, the Mammoth tank remained in limited production for the needs of the Soviet Army. It was also the basis for an upgraded version used by GDI in the 1990s. Red Alert Universe After the defeat in Second World War, the Mammoth tank was phased out of service in favor of more powerful Apocalypse tank. Game Unit The Mammoth Tank is identical to its GDI counterpart, except more expensive. The Mammoth tank is a one-tank-army. It has the most powerful guns of all tanks and the missiles are very effective against infantry, often killing them in one hit. However the Mammoth is the slowest vehicle in the game, is quite expensive, has a long build time, and any type of basic tanks (including Allied Light and medium tanks and Soviet heavy tanks) can outnumber it with relative ease. The Mammoth tank may self-repair to 50% health. The Mammoth's cannons fire in a slightly staggered method, for a one-two punch effective against armor. This makes the second shot less likely to hit against moving targets. The missile racks are effective against infantry, structures, and enemy aircraft, though they have a significant reload time. This makes mammoths vulnerable to concentrated aerial attack. Assessment Pros *Devastating against vehicles and structures. *Greater firepower and armor than the heavy tank *Able to self-repair their health back up to 50%. *Can attack air units *Able to destroy most light units in a single volley and others in just a few. *Can defeat most units in one-on-one matches *Missiles is effective against aircraft, building and infantry *Very difficult to deter in large numbers *Can one-shot all infantry units with it's missiles *Missiles do splash damage to infantry *Cheaper than chrono tank, demolition truck, mad tank and cruiser. *Most powerful tank in the game. Cons *Expensive, at $1700 *Very slow. *Can be bested by several spaced-out Rocket soldiers. *All infantry units can keep up with the Mammoth Tank; making the tank easy to overwhelm *Frequent target to large numbers of basic tanks and Longbow *Cannot out-range rogue Tesla Coil bolts *Requires a tech center. *Missiles have a reload time; making it vulnerable to concentrated aerial attack *Missiles are not very good against helicopters *Can be easily overwhelmed by groups of lighter armor (Light tanks, Medium tanks, etc) Gallery File:Mammoth Tank Snowfield.jpg|Render File:RA Mammoth Assembly.png|Mammoth tank coming out of the war factory File:Mammoth_Tank_destroyed_in_forest.png|Mammoth Tank knocked out. It appears that this tank was moving at relatively high speed when it was knocked out, and had enough momentum to keep rolling on its own until crashing into a large tree. File:RA1_Mammoth_Tank_Textless_Icons.png|Icon with no text File:RA1_Mammoth_Tank_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text File:RA1_Mammoth_Tank_Russian_Icons.gif|Icon with Russian text ItCameFromRedAlert.jpg|A Mammoth tank in the Allied forces against the ants. Videos File:Red_Alert_Manufacturing_Tank_Factory|Mammoth tank assembly in War factory Trivia When a mammoth tank is destroyed the screen shakes. Category:Red Alert 1 vehicles